Unforseen
by Loveless-Beloved-Endless
Summary: Inuyasha goes off on his own and runs into Sesshoumaru in the woods. What happens next changes everything....Sorry, I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please let me know if I am doing a good job or not. And let me know if I need to work on anything. Thanks for reading.

(Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The only thing that's mine is this story.)

**Chapter 1 - New Beginnings**

It was a dark night; the moon was just barely a sliver in the sky. Inuyasha found himself fleeing to the forest that bore his name. He was tired of those damn humans and that annoying fox. They were always yelling at him and constantly telling him he was annoying and immature. He was sick of having his feelings hurt and he just wanted to get away. Running with no purpose, he effortlessly dodged fallen trees and overhanging branches. It had all been etched into his subconscious long ago. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't catch the familiar scent at first. When his senses finally caught up with him, he recognized the scent of his brother somewhere off to his left and it was quickly approaching. He stopped and readied himself. _'Dammit! Why now?'_

Seconds later Sesshoumaru walked out from behind a massive Weeping Willow. He wore his usual icy mask and stared on with cold uncaring eyes that bore into Inuyasha fiercely. "What is a lowly hanyou doing out so late by himself? And why aren't you with your pathetic human whelps? Have they finally realized how worthless you are and cast you away?" Sesshoumaru spat out.

"Fuck off, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed forward. He swung his sword upwards towards his brother's head, but Sesshoumaru merely sidestepped the clumsy swing.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and taunted Inuyasha, "All force and no control. You are not worthy to wield Tetsusaiga. Its glory is wasted on you. Even a lowly human is more deserving."

Inuyasha rushed at Sesshoumaru again and his sword was once again dodged. Inuyasha yelped in pain as his half brother's claws tore through his abdomen, filling the air with the scent of his blood. They continued to fight, Inuyasha kept trying to wound Sesshoumaru but he just kept dodging his strikes and coming back at Inuyasha with his fists and claws. Just when he thought he couldn't stand any longer, he saw the ice prince falter. He called on the last of his strength to summon the Wind Scar and end this while he could. As he lifted Tetsusaiga high above his head, he realized too late that Sesshoumaru had given him false hope. Sesshoumaru disappeared from his line of sight and a blur appeared next to him. A fist slammed into the soft flesh of his temple sending Tetsusaiga flying and him crashing to the ground. He could feel the darkness coming to claim him as his youkai seeked to defend itself. His eyes slid shut as he began his descent.

Sesshoumaru could smell the half breeds scent changing as well as sense the shift in youki. He didn't want to fight Inuyasha in his full demon state. He wanted the pleasure of striking him down when he was completely aware of himself and not some mindless puppet consumed with bloodlust. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard a low growl sounding from the fully transformed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned around to see glowing red orbs staring back at him. _'Dammit, this isn't what I wanted,'_ he thought as he readied himself for the impending attack.

Inuyasha's joints popped as he flexed his claws, preparing to tear Sesshoumaru apart. He lunged forward, relentlessly slicing at his brother. Sesshoumaru had no trouble dodging the attacks at first, but the Inu was in a frenzy delivering one blow after another, intent on slicing Sesshoumaru open and bathing in his blood. Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru a few times with his claws while Sesshoumaru landed even more attacks on him. But where Sesshoumaru was starting to slow and falter, Inuyasha just kept going with the same fury. His own blood being spilt was just fueling him more.

Unsure of how much longer he could fight Inuyasha like this, Sesshoumaru withdrew Tokijin. The sword pulsed as the demon within it sensed the presence of the one that had slain it. It wanted to quench its thirst for revenge with his blood. Inuyasha leapt at Sesshoumaru just as he was raising Tokijin.

The blade plunged into Inuyasha's chest and he grinned maniacally as he wrapped his bloodied hands around the blade, pulling it out with a sickening sound. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat as his body slowed and he collapsed to the ground in a crumpled heap, blood pooling around his silvery locks.

Sesshoumaru rushed to his brother's side, "Inuyasha!" He rolled him over and pulled him onto his lap.

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, he was deathly pale. He looked up at his brother and whispered, "Sess…," but the rest was lost as Inuyasha's beautiful golden orbs turned a sickly yellow and rolled back. His breathing faltered and ceased then his heart stopped.

Sesshoumaru was disgusted at himself for ending it all this way. "Not like this. It can't end now. When I take you, I want it to be all of you. Body and soul." Then Sesshoumaru felt a horrible pulsing at his side. He looked down at Tenseiga; it was almost as if the sword were crying. It felt like the sound would tear thru his being. _'I know what you want Tenseiga. It shall be done.' _Sesshoumaru carefully laid Inuyasha back into the grass and stood over him as he released Tenseiga. He held the sword out and could see the underlings that bound a person to death. He slashed them to pieces with one quick swipe and they turned to dust.

The color began to rush back to Inuyasha's face and his heart was beating again. Sesshoumaru spoke barely above a whisper as he turned to walk back in the direction he had came, "Be well little brother until I come for you again. Remember you are mine to claim and no one else's. I will return for you Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. The only thing thats mine is the story.

Chapter 2 - Mixed Feelings

--

Inuyasha awoke to the first rays of dawn shining down on him. _'What the hell happened,' _he asked himself as he sat up. He remembered coming to the forest and fighting with Sesshoumaru, but that's were things became hazy. "I want to know, but he probably would never tell me anyways, keh," he scoffed as he rose up. The scent of his and Sesshoumaru's blood was all around, although his was far greater. The unmistakable stench of death also hung heavy in the air. He could tell that an intense battle had taken place. _'Did I die? Then why am I…he must have…' _Inuyasha tried to push this thought aside, _'No…he would never have done such a thing. Would he?' _He was extremely puzzled by his brother's possible actions. There really weren't any other options. Intent on getting some answers, he decided to first head to the village to let everyone know he was leaving for awhile. He could still track down Sesshoumaru's scent trail and find him.

--

Once he arrived, he saw Kagome exiting Kaede's hut with her massive yellow bag strapped to her back. He started to great her, but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the look of insane rage in her eyes.

Kagome pointed her finger at him and stomped her foot down like a child, "SIT BOY!" she screamed out. Inuyasha was instantly sent crashing to the ground leaving a huge dust cloud in the air.

When the dust had settled, Inuyasha lay face down in a small crater. "What the hell was that for wench?" he choked out through his mouthful of dirt.

"How dare you keep us all waiting? We were worried sick about you Inuyasha. We thought something had happened to you," Kagome cried out, almost appearing to be on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha groaned as he got up, his bones popping, and stalked past her. "Nice way of showing you cared," he grumbled sarcastically. "You almost threw my back out again!"

Kagome noticed the stage of disarray his hair and clothes were even before her 'sitting.' "Oh, I see. You were out with Kikyo again weren't you? I knew it!! You are a total mess! You could have at least cleaned up before you came back. You didn't have to make it so obvious. I hate you Inuyasha! You don't even care at all about how I feel. Its always about you and that stupid undead bitch!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs causing the few villagers that dared to peek out of their huts to go scurrying back in. Only Sango and Kaede were brave enough to stay and watch the scene play out.

"It wasn't like that Kagome. I was in a fight with Se-," but he was instantly cut off.

Kagome shoved him back, "SIT, SIT, SIT!!," she screeched at the undeserving hanyou. "I'm tired of you. You weren't fighting anything! I know you were out messing around with Kikyo!! I'm going back home. Goodbye Inuyasha!" She nodded at her two female friends and stormed off towards the well.

Once Inuyasha had finally managed to stand and climb out of his hole, he continued toward the hut silently. _'Stupid wench! She never believes anything I tell her. If it wasn't for these stupid beads of subjugation…,' _he thought it best to keep that thought unfinished. He hated having someone else in control of him. Especially someone weaker than him. It was a disgrace; his brother certainly wouldn't have allowed something like this to happen to him. _'I wonder what is running through his mind right now. What are his motives? There has to be a reason why he brought me back, I'm fairly certain that's what happened. But why didn't he take Tetsusaiga while he had the chance? He's always wanted my sword. He probably just wants me to suffer. And must have enjoyed killing me and wants more. I bet he's already planning the next time. He won't want a taint like me continuing to live and ruining father's name.' _

Inuyasha sighed and sat down in the corner, completely ignoring the looks the others occasionally shot his way. _'Then again, he wouldn't be wasting his time thinking of a pathetic half breed like me. He should have just left me dead. Everyone would be much happier I'm sure.' _Inuyasha looked around the room at the others finally causing them all to jump and quickly turn back to their meals. He could hear Miroku and Sango whispering about his and Kagome's 'argument.' "I can hear you both ya know. What goes on between me and Kagome is none of your business!"

Sango set her bowl down and stood up angrily. "You shouldn't hurt poor Kagome's feelings. She was worried about you all night. Imagine how she feels finding out you were away messing around with Kikyo and having a merry time. You're lucky you still have friends after all the hurtful things you've said and done."

She was about to walk over to Inuyasha and slap him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Miroku was shaking his head. He could sense the sadness radiating off of his companion. He understood how much trouble women could be. He also knew that Kikyo had not been around the area at all. He and Kaede would have sensed her presence. It was really all a misunderstanding. The monk was about to speak up when Inuyasha suddenly jumped up and bolted from the room.

Miroku watched his friends retreat and sighed inwardly. "Kagome isn't always right Sango. You both are being unfair. I know for a fact that Kikyo wasn't around the forest or the village last night. You know this too, right lady Kaede?"

"Yes. I would have sensed her had she been here. It's been many months since I last spoke with my sister. Kagome was acting a bit rash," the old woman rasped as she began to cough. Her age really was starting to show. It's a wonder she had managed to survive this long in such demon infested lands. "I believe ye and Kagome both owe Inuyasha an apology."

The taijiya bowed her head in defeat, realizing that she was being just as quick to judge as Kagome always was. She was ashamed of herself, "I will make sure I do when he returns."

--

The hanyou once again found himself trying to run away from his sorrows and pain. But this time he had an actual aim, he had picked up his brothers scent and was not surprised to find that it led back towards the Western Lands where his father's former palace, now his brother's, was located. _'Maybe he can give me the release that I desire. I have nothing. I have no family and no real friends. Everyone despises me for being a dirty, worthless half breed,'_ he thought to himself as he fought back the tears that threatened to come forth. It would take four days to reach Sesshoumaru if he pushed his limits. Trying to push everything aside, he just concentrated on traveling as fast as his legs would carry him.

--

Inuyasha was at the second night in his journey resting in a tall tree when he realized the moon was just barely visible in the sky. _'Shit. I was so immersed in everything that I didn't notice how close the night of the New Moon was. I only have until tomorrow.' _He was contemplating just staying out in the open until the cursed night came and letting any demon come for him, but he quickly changed his mind. He didn't want to give some lowly demon the chance to take him. He wanted it to be Sesshoumaru. It was also considered a great honor to die at the hands of a family member. He only hoped Sesshoumaru would oblige once again. Deciding it best to keep going and try and find a village to sleep in for the next night, he pressed on.

--

Dusk was only a few hours away and still there was no village in site. His senses were already starting to dull, and he still had at least a half days journey ahead of him. He had hoped to catch up with Sesshoumaru before he made it all the way back to the palace, but he could no longer tell if he was getting any closer.

He broke through the forest and came across a vast meadow stretching out for miles all around just as the last rays of the day were shrinking away. In moments Inuyasha's coarse silvery hair transformed into a deep ebony while his puppy ears were replaced with human ones. Golden orbs turned violet as Inuyasha looked down at his hands, his claws receding. He would no longer be able to transform Tetsusaiga in his human form, although he could still at least wield it to protect himself if need be.

Thinking it best to stay out of the open field, he was about to turn around and find a tree to sleep in when he heard something approaching quickly from behind. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and turned around just in time to see a twenty foot tall ogre crashing through the trees towards him, saliva dripping from its massive fangs. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stand his ground against this massive youkai, he did the only thing he could; he turned and ran as fast as he could across the field, Tetsusaiga still in his hand.

Inuyasha made it about a mile before his body started to tire. He was exhausted from pushing himself to reach a village that was never there. Inuyasha turned around to see that the youkai was starting to close the gap between them. Just as he was turning his head forward again, his foot caught a huge boulder and he fell forward landing sprawled out in the grass.

In this short time the demon closed the gap and brought both of its fists smashing down. The Inu managed to roll out of the way just in time, but he stumbled trying to get up. Before he regained his footing, he was smacked up into the air by the massive hands. Inuyasha was airborne for a few seconds before he came crashing to the ground, the wind being knocked out of him and Tetsusaiga landing several feet away. He tried to hang on, but his vision was starting to blur and he couldn't breath, then everything went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

--

The demon was about to tear into Inuyasha when suddenly an eerie green light began to glow causing the demon to turn its attention elsewhere. The demon instantly recognized the lord of the Western Lands and was about to flee. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru begin to twirl around, almost as if dancing, his silver hair swirling about him as a long whip like green mass tore through the air, ripping the ogre to shreds, sending blood and chunks of flesh everywhere. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the green glow was gone, leaving only the starlight behind to illuminate the regal form of the lord.

Sesshoumaru walked casually towards Inuyasha's body, noting the odd scent about him. Stopping at the still form, he knelt by his side, observing that the human was still breathing. Gazing down at his brother, he almost gasped. He knew Inuyasha was human once in every month as was the case with all hanyous, but he had never seen him this way. Before he knew it, he had reached out his hand and was running his fingers through the ebony locks, amazed at how soft it was. Leaning in to take in this new scent he gathered Inuyasha in his arms and breathed deeply of him. Realizing in an instant what he was doing, he almost dropped the unconscious human.

_'__What is wrong with me? I should just leave you here. But what if another demon comes along? Your too weak to take care of yourself, especially now. Your life belongs to me, Inuyasha.' _Sesshoumaru stood up taking Inuyasha fully into his arms. A swirling white cloud appeared at his feet lifting him into the cool night air, Inuyasha pressed tightly to his chest.

--

Mere hours later they had reached the palace of the West. Inuyasha was still asleep in his brother's arms as he carried him upstairs and into a guest bedroom. Sesshoumaru dropped him a little roughly onto the bed. The jolt caused Inuyasha to awaken and bolt upright. He looked around trying to figure out where he was as his human eyes tried to focus. Finally his eyes landed on Sesshoumaru and he froze. "What happened? What the fuck is going on?" he choked out.

"Well, dear brother. It seems like I've had to come to your aid once again. It's a wonder you've made it this far, and you've only died once. Your lucky I was feeling sorry for you and decided to spare your life once again," Sesshoumaru spat out as he looked down at his brother.

Suddenly the scent of salty tears filled the room. Sesshoumaru glanced down in disbelief at Inuyasha. _'Is he crying?' _He felt a small pang of guilt for what he had said. His brother looked so pathetic and...broken, he was wondering were the proud arrogance was and why Inuyasha wasn't arguing back like usual. Instead his head was bowed down and his shoulders were shaking slightly as tears flowed down his flushed cheeks.

Inuyasha spoke barely above a whisper, "You should have just let me be. Why did you have to save me at all you asshole? I don't deserve anything from anyone. I am just a worthless half breed. A freak that no one wants, or loves." Then he broke down completely, bringing his legs to his chest and burying his face in his knees.

Without even caring at the moment, Sesshoumaru rushed to Inuyasha's side, sitting on the bed next to him. At first he hesitated, then drew the smaller human close to him. Wrapping both his arms protectively around him to try to console and comfort him. He felt the form next to him stiffen and he started to caress Inuyasha's hair with his left hand. This seemed to calm him and he relaxed into his brother's arms.

Inuyasha looked up questioningly at the full blooded demon holding him, fresh tears threatening to fall. He was so confused. There were so many things spinning through his head, but he couldn't even form words. He tilted his head upwards slightly and looked into his brother's golden eyes so much like his own.

Sesshoumaru could sense Inuyasha's eyes on him and he slowly looked down at the tear streaked face below him. He noticed the slight pink of his cheeks and how his younger brother's lips were slightly parted. Then his gaze shifted slightly upward, watery eyes met his.

There was a small second where the Ice Prince's mask faltered and Inuyasha thought he saw something hidden in those eyes that he couldn't quite place, but it was gone so fast that he thought he might have imagined the whole display. _'Hell, maybe I am imagining this whole thing. Yes, I could be unconscious still or maybe I died and I'm in hell!' _

Inuyasha just sat there unable to move or look away from the beautiful golden eyes looking down at him. It almost felt like he was drowning. Then he realized he was holding his breath. He quickly sucked in the much needed air, shifting in his brother's arms.

The movement caused Sesshoumaru to break from his trance. Cursing silently to himself, he turned his face away from the hanyou as a light blush found its way to his cheeks. This angered the great lord and he quickly removed his arms and strode across the room, slamming the door on his way out, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

He tried to think about what had just happened, but his mind was a mess at this point. _'He was actually being kind to me. Is he trying to trick me?'_

Inuyasha sat on the bed for a few more minutes becoming increasingly annoyed with the whole situation. 'Fuck this,' he thought as he climbed off the bed and stalked towards the door. "Sesshoumaru, this is far from over!!" he yelled out as he flung the door open and stomped into the hallway.

It took a few moments to locate Sesshoumaru's room and if it hadn't been for the curses and sounds off objects being hurled across the room, he probably would have gotten lost in the monstrous place. Although he was also an heir to the Western Lands, he had never set foot in the palace or even come close to it.

Suddenly all was deathly quiet. Inuyasha reached his hands forward just as the doors were flung open from the inside revealing Sesshoumaru, his calm façade firmly in place. "What is it little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"What is the meaning of all this, Sesshoumaru? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped up to his brother, trying his best to look intimidating.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "I don't have to explain anything to you half breed. You are below me; you have no right to question me," he spoke in a condescending tone as he slammed the door in Inuyasha's face.

"Go to hell, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha screamed as he burst through the door. "You arrogant prick!! Fucking answer me!"

The demon lord just strolled towards the balcony, appearing to completely ignore Inuyasha. Somehow he found that he was beginning to enjoy the little hanyous outburst. It was so easy to push his buttons. This was the Inuyasha he remembered.

Inuyasha yelled, "Damnit. I said answer me," as he picked a vase up off the nearby stand and launched it at the back of Sesshoumaru's head.

The vase never reached its mark; instead it was smashed midair by Sesshoumaru's fist as he whirled around to face Inuyasha, red starting to appear in his eyes. He rushed the hanyou and grabbed him by the throat slamming him into the nearby wall.

Inuyasha tried to smash his fists into his older brother's face. Sesshoumaru released his throat though, and pinned his arms on either side of his head. Inuyasha became slightly frightened at first as he noticed the horrific red shade Sesshoumaru's eyes had turned too. _'Shit,' _he thought as he realized that he had gone too far. Then a thought went through his head. _'I can end it now.' _He ceased struggling and tilted his head back, exposing his neck to Sesshoumaru.

Almost immediately the red receded and Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha curiously. _'He's submitting to me? No, he just wants me to end his life.' _This thought almost made Sesshoumaru sad. Sure he was just a half breed, but he never expected his brother to be this week. Not even as a human.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the release that never came. Inuyasha shivered as he felt a warm breath ghosting across his pulse point. He opened his eyes wide and tried to pull his hands free, but Sesshoumaru just growled and buried his face into his hair and took in a deep breath as if inhaling his scent.

Sesshoumaru pulled back slightly and locked eyes momentarily with Inuyasha. The hanyou blushed and looked away quickly. Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's left wrist and caught the humans chin in his hand, turning his face back towards his own.

The brothers once again locked eyes, but before Inuyasha could look away again he found his lips crushed in a searing kiss. His eyes widened in shock as he felt his older brother's tongue pass over his lips, silently asking for entrance. Slowly Inuyasha opened his mouth and Sesshoumaru's tongue invaded his wet cavern. At first he was at a loss for what to do but as Sesshoumaru released his other wrist to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close, he found himself hungrily joining in the battle.

The Ice Prince quickly found himself loosing all coherent thought as Inuyasha flung his arms around his neck pressing their bodies even closer. He groaned inwardly as he felt his brother's growing erection pressing against his own strained member. Quickly he lifted Inuyasha's legs and wrapped them around his waist as he strode towards the bed without breaking the kiss.

They fell to the bed with Inuyasha pinned beneath. Sesshoumaru broke the kiss to attack his neck with kisses and nips. The hanyou couldn't keep from moaning out at the pleasant sensations this was sending throughout his entire body. Never had he known this kind of touch or pleasure. Everyone was always afraid of him or hated him. He was constantly tormented, even in his childhood.

Sesshoumaru pulled down Inuyasha's haori and began his assault on the pink nubs beneath, causing Inuyasha to thrash wildly below him. The hanyou thrust his hips upward in an attempt to gain more friction, causing his brother to cry out.

"Kiss me," Inuyasha almost begged. Sesshoumaru rose up and once again plundered his brother's sweet mouth. He began sliding his hands down, dragging his claws gently down Inuyasha's stomach. Just as he reached the lip of Inuyasha's hakama, the door sprung open.

There in the doorway stood Rin, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru? Are you alright? I heard noises."

Sesshoumaru was off the bed in an instant, and standing before Rin. The little girl looked up at him with a lopsided grin. She looked past him and at the flushed human now standing at the edge of the bed. "Who is our guest Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked excitedly.

"Never mind that now, I'll tell you in the morning after everyone is rested. Now go back to bed," Sesshoumaru said as he ushered Rin out the door and guided her back down the hallway toward her room.

When he returned to his chambers Inuyasha was waiting at the door. "I think I should be going now," he whispered quietly, his head hanging down.

"No, I insist that you stay for tonight. You may leave tomorrow. I don't want to be responsible for what happens to you if you leave in this state. A demon could smell you from miles away like this. No objections I presume?" It was more of a demand than a question.

"H-hai, I will stay until morning then," Inuyasha complied. He glanced up at Sesshoumaru to realize that he had been watching him. He blushed slightly. "Goodnight Sesshoumaru," he said as he cast one last glance at his brother then walked out the door and back towards the room he had came from.

Sesshoumaru sighed and found himself wishing they would continue where they had left off. _'Why the hell am I having these thoughts now? After all the hatred and bloodshed we have shared, is this what it was all for?' _he thought to himself as he walked to the balcony next to the bed. He stared up at the stars with a million thoughts spinning through his mind.

Inuyasha found himself doing the exact same thing. He was just as confused as Sesshoumaru was, if not, then more so. They had fought for as long as he could remember and he thought that Sesshoumaru had always hated him and blamed him for their father's death. He leaned against the railing for a few more moments before sleep began to call to him. Realizing how physically and mentally exhausted he was, he thought it best to get some rest for now and try to sort it all out in the morning. He curled up under the covers. _'Sesshoumaru...' _was his last thought before sleep finally claimed him.

I know it took forever, I'm sorry!! I was in a slump and it may take me a few weeks to get the next chapter out. I am rewatching Inuyasha again so I can get into the feel of the age. I lost touch with it before. Thank you for reading this, please let me know how I am doing! And if this chapter was any better than the first. I know I had complaints on the shortness.


End file.
